Monsters vs aliens: Ami
by kittykatprncess
Summary: Ami is a normal girl with a normal job as a journalist... or is she? Find out who Ami really is as she goes on an adventure with her newly found friends from monsters vs. Aliens! and finds she can finally be excepted in the world just the way she is!
1. Ami gets an interview

after they had finally defeated the aliens, the monsters returned to Susan's home, a little irritated by hearing the screams , the missing link looked down unexpectedly getting glomped by three screaming fan girls, and another news person came up after that, I saw how brutally Ginormica, or Susan …. Treated him after he asked her for the interview and admittedly I felt a little nervous to ask but… I then stared at Dr. Cockroach and thought for a minute… well… here I go…

This would be my first interview in months, if they would do it…… if being the operative word… I stared them down with the utmost confidence!, a shame though on my pride, I was staring from behind Susan's mom's trash can…

"Ok… you can do this… one little question… not gonna die" I stared back at Dr. cockroach again, "and maybe it'll be worth It" still staring, when suddenly… "Dang" I thought, He looked back

"Hm?" Dr. cockroach stared at the trash can, "what? What is it?" Link asked, "hungry? Now? Seriously?"

"No, I could have sworn I saw something behind that trash can" "k…" "what?"

"Now then, are you monsters ready to take on your next mission?" general Monger announces

Dr. cockroach and Link, at that moment redirect there attention to the general

"a giant snail is attacking Paris"

"Paris! PARIS! If they go off to Paris, I'll never get the interview!" I thought quick as I could (obviously poor planning on my part… you'll see) I ran fast as I could Shouting "Wait Wait!" and Hugged (more like glomed him, then again, I didn't really nock him down so…?) Dr. Cockroach, Tight, then with Big round Eyes "Hi! I'm Like your Biggest Fan!, I Know all about you, All, Dr. C you're a mad scientist experimenting on cockroaches, You have a PhD in science, And Dance!" (insert my lame disco dance pose here) "and Have a creepy, yet Awesome cool maniacal laugh, and can create Almost anything out of Anything!" I snapped a picture, but there really wasn't much more time to explain as he was about to ask, "how do you… " but before he could finished, I practically begged (Hands knees, the whole shebang) "Please! Wait All I'm asking from you all is Just one little interview! PWEEEEEZZZEEE! (and please don't kill me)"

"uh… I ah…" Dr. cockroach backed away a little, when suddenly Link moved in front, "you mean an interview from all of us?" I shook my head yes, (still on hands and knees) "… why not? What do you guys say?" he asked

"well…" Ginormica was thinking, "I guess… just one…"

"Yes!!! Thank you! Thank you!" (groveling) they offered me a ride to my place, and well, I wasn't gonna say no.

We rode Insectosaurus until we came up to a shabby kind of rugged looking house, which was when I signaled to them to stop, and we landed at the front porch of my house. "well this is it…" I announced (it was a lot smaller looking on the inside then out) Susan just kind of stared through the window from outside, as Dr. C Link and B.O.B. stepped inside staring… my house was… ok… I mean, the white walls were kind of stained and there were movie cases, blankets and a few wrappers on the floor, but the living room was ok… then again, they all stared and looked around the room, so… I'm not so sure, heheheh… "Well anyways, this is my home… um, well make yourself at home I guess, I'll uh.. Start the interview in a minute, in the mean time, do you guys want some lemonade?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to find a pitcher, (ok, I suppose I should warn you of the fact that… the kitchen is kind of a mess, well… you know, like the fact that there are three cans of garbage in the middle of the kitchen, which I noticed Dr. cockroach eyeing, and or, I think also licking his lips to, and the fact that there are a few cans of cat food on the floor, and a few on the shelf, I think, I noticed missing link, searching for the cat…not knowing I don't have one, I guess. And alongside that… well…, there was a bit of a mess everywhere, a few scratches on the walls, and some mud around the place, heheh….) when I came back, I nearly dropped the lemonade, when I saw Bob, I think eating my sofa, Dr. cockroach, was eating from my garbage can in the kitchen, "um… mind if I?" he asked, eating an apple core. And then I heard something crash in a different room… It was missing link, In the laundry room (slash, my bedroom) trying to lift up my bed, as Insectosaurus, watched through the other window, staring at a little blinking light on my TV. As Ginormica, tried telling them to stop. "Gah! Wait!, Stop!" I yelled, as I shoved some papers off the table to put the pitcher of lemonade up, and grabbed away the trash can from, Dr. C, "Sorry…" he said, "oy… S'okay" When "GAH! No! Not the sofa!" I yelled, again to B.O.B. as he spit, well… most of it out, all slimy and gross, (I figured the rest was pretty much already eaten…) when I heard another crash… It was Insectosaurus, trying to crash through my bedroom window to get to the TV, and the missing link dropping my bed… oh but it wasn't over there… after I finally got them all back to the living room, "okay, I'll get my journal… Please try not to destroy anything while I'm gone…( I really can't afford it)" I left the room, and went into my bedroom, to get the journal… "Dang! Where'd I put that thing? I could have sworn, I just had it"


	2. what the monsters discover

"Hm…" Dr. Cockroach spied on the garbage again, mean while Link, snuck his way to find the bathroom, (which was also a mess by the way, there was some kind of green muck in the bath tub, and sink, and the bath was full of water, I was trying to clean it out, So I let it soak heheh…) "Now this is my Kind of swim!" he said, as he dived in… "just like the beach!… only smaller…Hm…" Suddenly they heard a small crash, back in the living room, both Dr. Cockroach, and the missing link went back to see what happened, It was B.O.B. devouring the lemonade, and bumping into things. "Oh! No, BOB Stop, We can't upset miss Ami again!" Dr. Cockroach said (By the way, I introduced myself, while we were riding Insectosaurus, heh… guess I forgot to mention that anyway…) Trying to get the pitcher away from him, When suddenly he accidentally Slammed against the wall, Where a picture of a kitten hung. The picture fell and revealed a small wooden door, with lots of scratches on it. Dr. Cockroach and Link, let go of Bob, Who also stared, with them, (After devouring the pitcher whole of course) "What the?"

"Hm…? What in the world are they doing out there?" I thought still searching for the journal, or at least a pen or something "Dang!" suddenly I heard another crash!, "Oy… Hm… Calm down, I'm sure they didn't break anything, I mean, I'm also sure Susan wouldn't dare let them get in any trouble right!? (if she can get to them in time)" Suddenly another crash occurred and I could hear yelling, "Oh… ok! Just keep searching for the journal" I thought, (maybe nothing would go wrong) I searched by my desk, When I noticed the time, "8:45 PM" "Oh KNOW!"

Dr. cockroach stared at the door and it's many locks and scratches, "Hm…" He knocked twice on each lock, and they suddenly broke apart (Dang! he figured out my secret pass! All that time of having people try and unlock the stupid locks, and watching them Fail! Because they really don't lock at all, You tap them!, I made them special so no one can guess how to open them and… I'm rambling too long, back to the story) He peered inside, as did BOB and The Missing Link, to see a dark room. Dr. C. Grabbed together a few things lying around the house and conjured up a flashlight like device and shown it into the room. They stared inside at the room filled with beakers and test tubes, and some kind of pink slime covering the walls, at which looked like it all exploded there, alongside scratches in the walls and desks "What in the…" Link started "whoa! Looks like some one made an accident…" BOB said, In the mean time Dr. C was investigating, he took a sample of the liquid and tasted it (Yuck!) "Hm… Some type of sulfuric nucleic Acidic liquid, Possibly containing plutonium, Highly unstable!, I smell mad Science Going on! Muwha Muwahahahaha" (Okay, That sliced it! Something's up!) as soon as I heard the laughing, I Ran into the living room, "Gah! What Are You doing!?" I Raced in And Slammed the door where they were, They stared like I was some kind of freak (which I was but that's besides the point) "Uh… Heheheh… Um… It's getting pretty late, Maybe we should continue this um… interview later, I um… am really tired now and…I" (Dang!) I noticed claws growing on my hands and pulled away, and took a glance at the clock I had hanging from my wall. 8:50 PM, (Dang, Dang, Dang!!!) "um… actually Ami I have a few questions for you…" Dr. C. said, (Gah!) I could feel my ears shrinking, and new ones growing, on my head. I looked back at the clock, (Oh Crud) 8:57 "Um… No time!, It's um.. Almost past my bed time, and I gotta get some rest and…" I started to shove them out the door, "OW!" Link Shouted, "What was that?" It was me, I forgot about my claws that were now digging into links Skin, or were… I pulled back again, (Dang!) this time I could feel my ears getting bigger and now came the tail! (most painful part of most transformations because you actually grow new bones to go into the tail) I looked back up at the clock, 8:59! " Gah! Just GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!" I shouted as they stared, then started to leave, "Well that went well" The Missing Link said sarcastically "Really? Didn't go so good Ta me…" BOB said, "what happened?" Susan asked, worried to see her friends getting kicked out "Hm, yes but…" Dr. C. started when suddenly "GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they heard me scream from outside the house, And pink light flashed from my window. "What did you guys Do!?" she Asked when Dr. Cockroach noticed the sample he took starting to glow a bright pink like the windows.

(Fudge!) I stared back at the clock with one more glance, 9:00 PM (Oh great! Here we go again) I started to transform, My whole Body Started to glow Bright pink, Light shown throw from my eyes as they began to curve into an almond shape, My pupils shrank and became like a cats, as well with cat claws, and a nose, ears and a tail. "GAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" I screeched again! "No! No! GAAAHHH!" ………… I stopped glowing, and fell to the floor, "Is everything alright in there?" I heard a voice from outside the door ask, I couldn't really make it out "Oh…"


	3. the truth comes out in cat fur

"That's it! We gotta go in and help her!" Bob said, As he charged at the door and bounced back, in the mean time, Dr. Cockroach and missing link charged inside as well (only, they actually opened the door first) Racing in only to see the house in shreds, and utter darkness Ginormica stared from the window, "What happened? What's going on?" she asked, as Dr. C. Missing Link And B.O.B. looked around the house, as if in some kind of horror movie, "Whoa Cool" Bob said, Suddenly they saw a shadow creep past them, swiftly… they stared around the room, "um… Ami?" Link started, another swift pass by from in front of them… (Instant genius!) Dr. Cockroach held up the sample as it glowed, "What ever is wrong, I assure you we can help" he said.

I tiptoed close to them Then rushed back away, at least twice, too nervous… "ok, think of it this way, they're my friends right? Right? They wouldn't tell or anything, they can keep a secret right? Right?" I heard Dr. C say something, and decided, "best let them know" I sighed, and walked close to them, the light from the sample shown bright, and flashed in my eyes, Kind of scaring them (I walked right up in front of them, by the way Heh…) "Huh!" they gasped at first, "what happened to you" link asked, "yeah there's something different about you… did you cut your hair?" BOB asked, "Wh-why didn't you tell us anything?" link asked, "well… I…" I started when he interrupted "This is so cool!" "Huh? (did I miss something?) what do you …?" "another monster just like us! Man if only you'd of told us sooner!" he said "What!? You mean… What? This isn't a good thing! Is it?" I asked rather dumbly. "My dear, we've all had our share of science experiments gone wrong, mhehehahaha! Sorry… point is we've all had the same problems, they've made us stronger, who we are, you know what I'm saying?" Dr. Cockroach said one hand on my shoulder "what?…" "Hey I have a question?" BOB said "How did you make the lights all go out like that?" "Hm? Oh, no, that wasn't me" I walked over to the hallway near the bathroom, and opened up a door in the wall, I blinked my eyes three times, until they seemed to glow a bright yellowish color, "ah! Here we go", I flipped a switch and suddenly all the lights came back on, "there see, just blew a fuse, happens a lot at my house here, some times…" I said (the fuse box is kind of broken, and I don't exactly have the money to pay for it to get fixed, I'm just glad it was actually the fuse box this time, and not the electric company shutting off the power again, then again the bills not due for another week so… it shouldn't have been that heheheh…) "Hey guys, what happened, the powers back on, what'd you do?" Ginormica asked "Is everything ok?" she asked again, we all walked outside, my eyes still kind of glowing, to be able to see… "Oh… wow… what happened to you?" she asked, staring, at my new cat like form, "It's a long story… I'll tell you later… point is, I can tell you" I smiled, and as we were leaving I began to explain…

"I was a scientist who was studying animal cells and genes, I was looking for a way to translate cat speech to human… it went well at first, I used a few bits of cat DNA and studied the language, I pretty much had it all down to a T, but I wanted to go deeper, I tried to create a serum to help humans to understand cats (And that was just the first step, I was Aiming to eventually attain the ability to talk to every animal) I added the DNA samples, and was about to add the finishing touch, which was the drop of…" "A drop of chemical Zinc oxide, used to stabilize the formula" Dr. cockroach said "Yes for I used Clutarox as the main formula ingredient" "Clutarox? What's Clutarox" Susan asked "Clutarox is an unknown substance to most people, but highly known as a kind of a spongy substance that acts as described, is soaks up DNA and enlarges it, it is also pretty explosive if you use the right chemical, and the only known substance to stabilize it is zinc oxide" I explained, as Dr. cockroach explained further, "Clutarox, is an outer worldly substance, discovered in a meteor by a mad scientist, by the name of Cleo, it is known among most mad scientists as a way to combine different DNA, or enlarge it, for higher study, I suspected when working with animal DNA that's what you'd use… but then why did you use Plutonium?" he asked "well… I accidentally grabbed it off the shelf instead, and well, with plutonium being such an unstable substance, it had the effect of what toxic waste normally would've done, only it exploded, my whole lab, and since I was hit at around 9:00 PM, the change of a mixture of my DNA and cat DNA occurs at that exact time each day, from 9 PM at night to 9 AM in the morning (speaking of which is almost right now…) and that's what happened …" I finished. "Hm…" "and so I've pretty much been hiding here, at my house, I usually write interviews for Dpix magazine, but they're not really all that popular so… they don't exactly pay very well, (at least not enough to keep fresh cat food on the table anyway) anyways but aside from that it's also been pretty annoying too, I have to make rules for myself like… no going out after 8:00 I've had to cancel so many dates, and I don't think I've ever spoken any other mad scientist before, or anyone else to share my problems with, and with the economy today, they want everyone to work some kind of night shift thing you know?" they stared, "sounds like you've been having a lot of trouble with all this" Susan said, as the sun started to rise, (I still didn't change back, it was probably about 7 AM, and I change back at 9... right) "well I guess so, one good thing I'm glad of is that I wasn't caught, I've been trying to fix the problem, but I think I finally gave up after my Fifth explosion" I said as I curled myself up in a ball, "well no need to give after only trying 5 times, I mean, that's not what any mad scientist should do if you ask me" Dr. cockroach said putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, I looked up, "Oh, no, I didn't give up after trying only five times… I tried at least 58 times, I think… maybe, I can't remember, if it was 58 or 68, Hm…" they stared, "Oh…" He said "but it's ok now, I mean at least no one goes to prison for being a monster anymore right?" I asked, "Yeah, yes, Most assuredly" they all said, which made me feel much better, (Uh Oh! Dang) I think it was getting pretty close to 9 now, "Oh…" I started to lean over like I was going to vomit… I felt like I was going to vomit, but I was pretty used to it by now… "huh…." I sighed clutching my stomach "Um… are you ok Ami?" Susan asked, "G-Yeah, Guh oh, I'm fine, this happens all the time" I tried to smile "hey Hey! Wait No barfing on Insecto… Butterfly…osaurus" Link Exclaimed "No, no, I'm not, I'm fine…this stuff happens every time I change back to my normal self, the only thing I can't help is the-Gah!" I clutched my stomach tighter, and suddenly like Rays of sun, sparkles, of pink came up from my body and I began to pass out. Barely awake, I could feel my claws and tail dissolving… as well as my ears (normal ears) re-growing, Then black out! I was out cold, on top of Insectosaurus, I think I may have fallen on Dr. C. I wasn't sure though… everything was blank in my head…

"is she ok?" BOB asked Dr. Cockroach examined me, "I'm sure she'll be fine" he said, "just a part of the reaction after transformation, I'm sure…" He grabbed me as I started to fall… and we rode off, I think we were heading for Paris but I never bothered to ask.


	4. a day in paris and Ami's feelings

When I woke up, I was no longer on Insectosaurus, I was… on a bench? "wh-where am I?" I said waking up, Suddenly a light post fell on the other side of the bench, and I went flying "whoa whoa WHAAAA!!!!!" I screeched. "Gah! Some ONE GET ME DOWN FROM HEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!" (While up in the air I noticed they well… were a bit busy, with some kind of giant snail on there hands,) "Crud" when Dr. Cockroach noticed me falling, "BOB!" He shouted, "Huh? Wha?" Bob asked staring at the snail, "Get Ami!!!" Dr. C shouted, In the mean time, as he was fighting off the thing with some kind of salt missals, while hovering using a jet pack (Whoa! Cool!) Bob looked straight up in the air, raced toward me, but before he could, he got stopped by the Snail with it's tail "(Still falling!) GAAAAH!!!!" I screeched "Ah!" Bob shouted, I think he tried eating the thing, though I'm not sure, (yeah, cause it's kind of hard to see things When Your FALLING From I don't know how High In The AIR!) Ginormica I saw was at the mouth of the beast, (Apparently the snail was getting revenge on the humans for trying to eat him, heheheh…oh… not funny) as for Link, he was attacking the thing head on with Insectosaurus (also not working) and well BOB was still having trouble the tail, (crud, crud, Crud!… all well, at least I won't have to pay any more bills… Gah!) "Huh!" Dr. Cockroach gasped as he flew over fast as he could, I nearly hit ground when suddenly… I was floating!? He caught me! Dr. cockroach caught me and flew off a bit, out of the city, and dropped me off, "phew, are you all right? Miss Ami?" he asked… I just kind of stared… "M-M-Mrow…" (Gah!) I covered my mouth quickly and shook my head, "M-hm!" I mumbled through my hands, (Crud! Did I seriously Meow like that!?) "you should be safe here, just stay here" he said, as he flew off with his jet pack, heading back for the snail, and to help his friends…"Hum…" I sighed, (Warning Warning! Mayday! Going Down! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! -CRASH- Oh got hit!… as a warning to my readers, this is where I felt light headed) I stared out into the distance, and noticed The Eiffel Tower!? Wha!? Paris!? We're In Paris!? Wow… how long was I out? I wondered (well Duh!) I tried to whisper something but all I could do was manage a hiccup "Mrow…" Oy… this isn't good, I thought… I tried to speak again, and finally actual words came out of my mouth, "H-H-Hi!" phew, that would've been a disaster, suddenly I noticed claws growing from my hands again, (Great, Seriously! How long was I Out!? Is it that late Already!?) "Huh…" I wondered "what in the world?" I looked back up at the sky, It didn't seem like it was getting dark… how weird… suddenly I saw the giant snail was being defeated, it looked as though it was dissolving, which I figured was because of the salt missals… Suddenly, as I watched, it started bubbling, until finally… It exploded! Everywhere, gross slimy green (Yuck X Ten) the whole city was covered in it…

"Well that was unexpected" Dr. Cockroach said wiping some of it off of his coat, even (or should I say especially) Ginormica was covered in the disgusting snail slime, "Ok, ew…" Ginormica exclaimed "Ok, that was uncool! I agree completely uh… butterfly-osaurus" Link said, petting, (whom I still call) Insectosaurus "Cool!" BOB Exclaimed. "Oh! Where's Ami?" Ginormica asked worried, when she notice the bench, Practically flattened by the light post, "Uh OH" Link said, when Dr. C, flew down "no, don't panic, she's fine, she should be right outside the city" He said, when suddenly, There I was Racing closer to the city of Paris (ah… Paris… Why'd he have to drop me off so dang far!) "Huh…" I sighed finally making it there… Oy… I began to pant a little, as I got there, "Ok! I'm here!" I said, feeling too tired to move, I almost passed out ( well when I say almost, I mean, I didn't pass out, I never said I didn't take a nose dive/ Face plant right into the ground… which I did… about five seconds later) I wound up tripping over my own feet, and plopping face first on the ground "Ow…" I said, still on the ground, Dr. C. and Link helped me up, "you alright they asked, ( I think I'm going to explode… Man if my tax guy were as nice as these two were, I wouldn't even mind the repossessing of my car…ok maybe a little, but still, seriously! I'd feel so much better about it) "Hm? Ye-yeah I'm fine, thank you…" I said a little shocked, I brushed myself off… and stared, (this time at least it was me staring at them, not the other way around heheh…) and smiled, at the group… surrounded by people who care, it was a new experience for me, being surrounded by my newly found friends… it was… I don't know, an unexplainable great feeling that just kind of brushed up against your soul like, like… I don't know, but it was great…

After that was all finished up, well according to Susan We just Had to stay in Paris a little while to look around, so after that, as well, ( by the way I had to agree, a day in Paris, would definitely make front page material for Dpix Magazine, so admittedly I did take quite a few pictures Heheh… plus did a bit of site seeing like we saw… arc the triumph, the Eiffel Tower at sunset, the second statue of liberty, lots of Paris castles and after that, we stopped off by a coffee shop, and had a few croissants along the way, Which was Really cool too) We went back to my house to complete the interview… (Yays!)


	5. the final interview the end

I had just gotten through interviewing Bob… (whose love life story was for some reason extremely similar to Susan's… hm…) and I think I was about right in the middle of interviewing Dr. Cockroach, when suddenly … Darkness! Pitch black again, It was about 8: 34 PM and I couldn't see a thing… "huh…" I sighed "It's the fuse box again" I found my way to the same wall (I'm so used to it by now, I know exactly where pretty much everything is in my house, I even found my journal… it was on the floor, but that's besides the point, anyways…) with the same Fuse box, and flipped the same switch as usual, when I turned around, though "Huh!?" I jumped a little in my skin to see Dr. cockroach standing Right behind me (yeash give a girl some space! Gah!) "Oh… sorry… I didn't see you there" I explained, panting a little, my hand on my chest… "Hm…" he stared at the fuse box, "Hm? What? What's wrong?" I asked, "I think there's a way to fix this" he said, I stood to the side, and watched as he unscrewed the box, Revealing several different wires of thousands of different colors, "…………" (GAH! Too Many Colors! Head hurts feeling dizzy… oh!…) He all of a sudden speedily fiddled, and meddled with the wires, like crazy (Ok… maybe I'm exaggerating a little, in reality, he only took apart and reattached and clipped a few wires, at a time, until finally, "There we go, my dear! Just a few loose connections, that's all, shouldn't shut off so often now" he said, slamming the fuse box shut "Th-Thank you" I said, kind of shyly heheh… eh… (Sh-Show Off! Why's he gotta be so Dang Cool!… Gah!…) I could feel my claws coming back again, and I think my ears too… "Hm?" I took a look at the clock, Hm… 8:42 usually the transforming doesn't start till about 8: 50 or later, hm… why am I transforming so early now? Hm… we walked back to finish the interview, "… um… thanks again by the way for fixing the fuse box… I mean, normally I guess it would be considered pretty easy, but, I'm well, I'm actually not really good with mechanics… heheh… I work more with chemicals, and well not really mechanically inclined like that so… a few things are broken here that I really have no Idea how to fix… I mean um… I just" I started rambling again "I um… uh… I wanted to… I mean, I just……… thank you" I finished quickly, Suddenly, as I noticed my ears and tail coming again… "Uh Oh…" 8:57 ( As I'm sure we've been through this before… Maybe I should just skip this part, and give a vivid description of how it went… Ok Fine have it your way!) "You all right?" Dr. Cockroach asked… as I'm sure… "Ye-Yeah, like I said I'm fine, this happens every night, just hurts a little… I-I'm fine" I clutched my stomach from under the table, in the mean time my eyes started glowing pink again as well glowing from my body, I fell to the ground "M-Maybe we should continue this interview tomorrow, I think it's getting a bit late" the same glowing shown through the window as before, My transformation was a bit faster than I thought it would be… I got up, and examined myself over and I had already transformed… way quicker than usual… I shot back up, putting one hand on the table suddenly, "Well, should we continue the interview?" I asked swiftly.

"well thanks again for the interview!" I said, Waving bye, as they left, riding off on Insectosaurus, and waving, good bye back toward me… "Hm…" I smiled taking in a deep breath… "well that was nice of them… I guess I better get this to print…" I thought as I walked back inside, when I noticed (remembered) the mess… "huh… ugh, all well…" I grabbed a dust pan and broom ( better start cleaning) and walked into the living room, staring at the half eaten couch "…………" (I'm gonna need a bigger broom…)

"Finally Finished" I thought… Hm… I walked around the house a little… (I suppose the column could wait a little longer, Right now, I wanna Relax…) and grabbed one of the movies off my shelf and put it in…


	6. Oh ItS nOt OvEr Alt v Ami gets Caught

Note: This is and alternate scene or Idea I had thought of a while back...  
I finally decided this wa not a good Idea to add, though you can read it for kicks if you want  
Just know It's not actually part of the story ^^

Police lights were flashing Off and On, near a shabby looking house… Noises could be heard from inside, Suddenly Two men in army clothing crashed through the door, and brought out a young girl… me… "Gah!!! Get your hands off me! Let go of me" I shouted, "Let go! Let go!!!" I struggled as hard as I could, But I couldn't get free, "RAHHHH!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAH!!!" I used my claws to break free "GAAAAAAAHHH!!!" I Ran Off fast as I could, But it was too late, they immediately Grabbed me again, "WAIT WAIT! What are you doing! You can't!!! Let me GO!!!, AH!!!" I nearly started to cry, I felt awful, "WAIT! No! I have a Job, I have a car to pay Off! No! I have a little kitten at home named whiskers! She needs me!!!" I Yelled, "You gotta let Me G…" suddenly they hit me with some kind of poison dart in my side… "Oh…" I fell back, feeling so drowsy… until I finally… Fainted…

When I woke up I was in some kind of weird Blank white room, every thing was sealed off… "Oh… my head…… wh-where am I?…" I wondered… Oy… I stared around the room… (What in the world was going on… was this it? Am I actually in the nut house… I mean, I always kept my mad science secret, … Hm… I guess they investigated my house or something… well… I should have figured this day would come soon enough… all well…) I was about to just curl up in a ball, and enjoy my quiet time (AKA curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out) When I noticed something, appear on a small table, "…………" I stood up and walked closer to it… "Hm?" it was some kind of … Food! It looked almost like steak, and fish! (Yeah they so raided my Fridge, That's like the only food I have in there! Heck this may even be a hallucination, but hey… may as well enjoy it while It lasts) "Hm?" (then again… it could be some kind of trap… Hm…) I stared when I felt some on tap me on the shoulder, "Gah!" I shouted, but when I turned around, no one was there… "Hm?" suddenly " Excuse me ma'am, If I may introduce my self.." I slowly turned around again, (a little creeped out) "I'm" "GAAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed, I thought for a minute I could have sworn… I saw a Giant Cockroach! I tipped the table over and accidentally through the plate of food over… (I think, it might have accidentally hit him, Heheheh…) I hid behind the table and glanced over to see who it was, "Madam please…" he said…… getting up… "what in the…" I stared (It was finally coming back now) wait a minute… "No way! I know who you are!" I got out from behind the table, "Your Dr. C!" I Raced over, "Hi! My name is Ami! I've been studying under your research for years!, I'm your biggest Fan!" I shouted shaking his hand, "I Know everything about you! You've been studying cockroaches, and had hoped to find a way to combine human and cockroach DNA to give yourself the longevity and abilities of a cockroach!… eh… until, of course the accident in the lab… and then no one had ever heard from you since, I have to say, it was you… well and my cat whiskers… but you, who inspired me with my animal DNA Research!, I have to say It's a Honor to meet you" I said, continuing to shake his hand… "Sorry about the table thing by the way… heheh…." I said finally, as I let go of his hand… "Oh… and um… a pleasure meeting you too…" he said, "But how did you…" he began, when suddenly "Hi! I'm BOB!" A blue blob said, "AH!" I shouted as I backed away a little, when suddenly, I felt something slimy behind me… It was some kind of green Ape thing! "GAH!" I backed up again, (Oh great I really am hallucinating) "Hi! I'm Link, welcome…" "Uh… G-GAH!" I ran off when suddenly… "Hello?" A Giant lady said "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, and ran behind Dr. Cockroach, "I Must be hallucinating" I whispered… "no… um… these are just my friends, "Um… this is Susan, I'm trying to help her to return back to normal size… this is missing link, Um… he is um… a martial arts specialists…" Dr. C, said, "That's Right! Check out these moves!" He said, while kicking and hitting the air… "Yes… um… this is BOB" "HI!" He said, I um.. Waved Hi… "And Insectosaurus…" He finished… I looked up toward the ceiling at a Giant bug, I'm sure grub like creature, whom he pointed out to be Insectosaurus… (Whoa…) I stared "Wait a minute… you two know each other?" Susan asked, I still stared, letting Dr. C do all the talking… "Not exactly… apparently she's a fan of my research…" He said quietly… I stared as they talked… in the mean time, as I turned my head, I found Link, BOB and Insectosaurus as well even, staring at me… "Hm?" "How are you a monster?" BOB Asked "Do You spit acid through your Eyes?" He asked, "Hm? Monster?" "Yeah… what kind of monster are you exactly?" Missing link asked, walking up closer… I backed away… "monster, I'm not a monster?" I said… "apparently not…" Dr. C said staring "you have to have some kind of monster like trait, that got you here, but from what I can see, you look and seem completely human…" he said… "How did you get in here?" they all stared… "I um… well I remember experimenting in my lab… when… OH! Now! I Know! I Exploded!" they continued staring "No no! I mean the lab exploded" I said waving my hands… "and… um… I remember having sharp claws… and then… Oh Yeah! I Got hit with a sleep dart!" I shouted "And I think something hit me in the head………" they still stared "That's it…" I finished "Quite, is that really all you can remember?" Dr. C. asked "Heh, yeah" I smiled when they gasped "What What? What's wrong?" I asked, Dr. C came closer (Nervousness) "look at those bicuspids, Remarkably sharp" he said, "Yeah but look at her teeth!" BOB explained, Dr. C looked up annoyed and rolled his eyes, "quite monstrous I suppose" "eh… I guess so…" I raised my hand up to feel my teeth and they gasped again… "What!? What this time!? GAH!" I looked at my hand and saw that I had Raiser sharp claws "what in the?" Suddenly I started glowing pink! And I felt my ears shrinking and new ones growing from atop my head… "Uh… Uh… Ah!" I felt my nose changing and I was growing a tail as well… "GAH!" I stopped glowing and fell to the ground… "Oh…" I said… (well that hurt) "Dr. C. and everyone came rushing up toward me… "Are you ok?" Link asked, I turned around and glared with my newly found cat like eyes… (Peachy, just peachy) "I'm fine…" I tried to stand up but wound up wobbling and falling again Dr. C helped me up… "Oh… My head… I think I remember what happened now" I said, rubbing my head.

About a month later

Missing link and BOB were playing cards, while Dr. C and me were looking for a way to turn Susan back to normal, Dr. Cockroach was creating some kind of machine, while I was trying to create a serum to help… (which was near impossible to do considering the fact that they wouldn't let anyone use any kind of chemicals… lucky me I had a spare few up my sleeve) I examined his machine over "Hm…" he started it up and started to laugh maniacally ( Which I normally would think of as Cool, but Susan didn't like it too much) "Sorry" he said after words… I myself watched as he worked on his experiment………… She wound up getting electrocuted, and it didn't really work… I came up from behind him, and gave her a bottle of some kind of purple glowing serum… she hopelessly sighed and drank it down… and to my surprise, It actually worked! She actually shrank… we think… maybe by about a foot, heheheh…. O… K… not good… after that everyone just pretty much argued about how no one has ever gotten out of here before, something about, not even the invisible man… we all just kind of looked down… a little sad and hopeless, as link explained, that no ones ever gotten out, getting out, or going to get out… when suddenly Monger Came through the door and hollered "Hey monsters! your getting out!" and it was all pretty much self explanatory from there…

End Of Deleted Scene/ Idea


End file.
